A Jumbled Night
by Kounellii
Summary: It's a stormy night but Yotsuba is hyper as ever. Donning her daddy's red briefs she is Superman! Jumbo & Yanda join the Koiwais for silly reasons of their own to sleepover. Last ch: The futons are out but don't sleep as they all go Wii;P
1. The Uninviteds

**Yotsuba & **A Jumbled Night by: Kounellii

_Kou's comments: _This will revolve around the antics of the Triple Threat boys and Yotsuba all in one stormy night. I might actually draw this into comic strip form for my deviantart account of the same nameX3

_Disclaimer:_ I only own a couple of the volumes, if I _had_ the rights I'd include this story in the manga. Duh!

-+The Uninviteds+-

Lying on the wood paneled floor of the living room was Yotsuba. As her father, Koiwai, pulled a shirt over his head, he looked out in his not-so-unusual baffled expression through the neck hole.

Looking rather silly for a grown man paused in a process of putting on a t-shirt, he asked her in a stern tone, "What are you doing and why aren't you in your pajamas yet?"

An instant reply of giggling erupted, causing Yotsuba to roll across the floor like a tootsie roll. After one, two, no, three body rolls she finally came to rest on her stomach to assume the position she was in earlier. Wearing a vastly maddeningly cute determined look, she raised her out-stretched arms and legs up a little from the floor.

"Hehe guess Daddy!"

Koiwai pondered upon not what it is, because he could tell from her pose and the red briefs she wore over her blue over-alls, but how he should say what he knows it is. These long and ridiculous roundabout thoughts were also not uncommon for him.

He decided to take the longer route of guessing.

He settled down onto the floor in a cross-legged position. Bringing his hands up into the "thinking man" pose, he bent his head forward and scratched his chin. He pretended to scrutinize the whole situation, narrowing his eyes as if he couldn't guess what he was looking for. "Hmm… you look kind of like… like… yes, it must be so!"

Koiwai jumped quickly onto his feet and struck a daring pose of pointing his finger down at her, "YOU'RE POTATO CHIP GIRL!"

"EH? NO WAY! WE ALL KNOW THAT'S FUKA!" protested Yotsuba, pounding her little fists on the floor as her feet waved up and down in unison.

Sweatdrops poured down Koiwai's face.

"Uh, I get why you would call her that, but to actually say it out loud…"

*DING DONG*

"Yay! Did you order pizza for me again Daddy?" she gushed while placing her hands to her cheeks as if the pizza was a reward for having just cosplayed as Superman.

"No I didn't. Maybe the Ayases left something here."

He crossed the hall and looked through the peep hole of the front door. As soon as he looked through he undid the latch and opened the door.

As Yotsuba came hurrying from behind while pulling up the borrowed red briefs every step of the way, she cried out happily at the familiar giant.

"JUMBO!"

"Hey Yotsuba! I'm assuming you have a fantastic story to tell about those over-sized and super ugly briefs," commented Jumbo, pointedly ignoring the offended look on his friend's face over said underwear.

He gave his large, swan-printed, umbrella one final shake before he left it on the side of the front step to dry. It leaned against the wall next to Koiwai's striped umbrella and Yotsuba's bright green, transparent, Tweety bird umbrella ((I used to have one when I was her age)).

Koiwai and Yotsuba had to cover their faces while Jumbo shook off the rain droplets like a dog. Apparently his umbrella only managed to keep his head dry.

"Ugh, Jumbo! You should buy a bigger umbrella, normal-sized ones don't work for you," remarked Koiwai.

His friend shrugged. "I would but I'm too lazy to carry a large one. Besides, the only umbrella big enough to keep me dry is a beach umbrella."

Koiwai sighed, thinking whether or not he should wipe the hallway down or just let the water dry on its own.

"Yotsuba, go get this idiot a large towel. I'll fix up hot chocolate for us."

"Ai aye Captain!" She once again zoomed off holding up the red briefs toward the linen closet.

In the kitchen, they seated themselves at the coffee table. Koiwai placed the ceramic mugs in front of each person. Jumbo picked his up and blinked in surprise.

As if on cue, Koiwai explained the doodles on them. "Ena and Miura took Yotsuba with them to a craft fair. There was a booth that let children make a design that could be printed on cups and stuff."

Jumbo nodded in amazement. "Well done Yotsuba! I will forever be happy to have a mug saying I'm the BEST Jumbo in the wurrld!"

To which Yotsuba flashed a wide grin. "I know right! Daddy likes his mug too, see!" And she reached out and dragged the mug closer to Jumbo, leaving a fresh trail of hot cocoa.

"Haha! I'm pretty jealous. Yours has an expertly drawn picture," said Jumbo, smiling widely at Koiwai. Beneath the scrawled writing of "Boxer Man is My Daddy!" was a picture of a man with a pair of boxers on his head.

Before Koiwai could throw the briefs Yotsuba left on the floor at Jumbo, they heard a loud yell.

"KOIWAI-SENPAI! Er, that's a huge ass umbrella… AND JUMBO I GUESS! LET ME IN!"

Instantly Yotsuba looked shocked and dismayed.

"NOOO YANDA!" she screamed as she rushed at the door to keep it closed.

"Yotsuba? Hey it's pouring heavily out here and I'm freezing too. C'mon, let me in!" called Yanda as loudly as he could from the other side of the door. The rain continued to slash against his legs.

But Yotsuba had an idea to keep invaders out from the last time her nemesis visited. With a glint in her eye she asked, "What's the password?"

Yanda still shook the knob. "Password? It's…. uh, Yotsuba!"

"Oh shoot! Aww, Daddy, does that mean he gets to come inside?"

Koiwai and Jumbo easily filled up the width of the narrow hall. Koiwai looked up at Jumbo. "Well, was your name the password?"

Yotsuba nodded vigorously.

"Oi! I wanna come inside. My apartment is leaking so I drove through storms and maelstroms to be here. I'm going to sleepover."

Jumbo walked up to Yotsuba and patted her on the head, probably in reassurance. He squinted his eyes and looked down at his soaked up friend in the peephole. "Alright, you got one password correct. Now what's my password?"

Through the peephole, Yanda wore a look of disdain. "I'll get you for this as soon as I'm insi-"

"BEEP! Wrong! See you tomorrow!"

"NO WAY! That wasn't what I was gonna say for the password, okay, uh, it's Jumbo's the biggest idiot in the world!" yelled Yanda, looking a little frazzled. His light backpack that held his clothes and other essentials for a sleepover was dripping wet.

"Wow, that was actually a pretty close answer. 'Cept for the idiot part you would've been golden," sneered Jumbo through the door.

Yanda frowned and bared his teeth at him. "Man, do you even HAVE a password?"

"You know how they say the best well-kept password is the one that always changes? Well I'm just basing my password off of whatever you say."

"THAT'S SO BULL EYE!" roared a fed-up Yanda.

His corduroy pants were now completely soaked. Earlier it was only slightly wet since it was a short distance from his parked car to Koiwai's front door. To his surprise, the door swung open.

"Ding ding ding! You finally got the password," congratulated Jumbo, extending a friendly hand to Yanda.

But Yanda was too pissed to be relieved. He rushed and jumped at him succeeding only to put his stomach on Jumbo's arm. "GRAHHH!"

"AHH! There's a Yanda on my arm! GROSS!" wailed Jumbo. He waved his arm frantically, causing the already freezing Yanda to turn green in the face.

He's one of those people who're easily seasick.

"NASTY!"

_EXTRA_: It's so easy to get into these characters! The password thing is something me, my brothers, and my cousins used to do to our uncle (he acts like Yanda). I still do that to this day to my brothers. Please review and I'd love to hear which superhero you want the guys to be. Yotsuba is already Superman (or Supergirl).


	2. Fight for Duralumin

**Yotsuba & **A Jumbled Night by: Kounellii

_Kou's comments: _Duralumin is the name of Yotsuba's teddy bear (v9). Thanks to Said Author for her Spider-Man suggestion and to those of you who checked this lil story out.

_Disclaimer:_ Azuma Kiyohiko owns "Yotsuba&!" Superman is owned by D.C. Comics. Marvel Comics owns Spider-Man, Incredible Hulk and Wolverine. I own this story.

-+Fight for Duralumin+-

After Yanda made hurling noises to gross everyone out, they all settled down once again around the coffee table. With a new batch of hot cocoa the four were warmed up instantly. Jumbo and Yanda were filled in with the details as to Yotsuba's new secret identity.

Yanda took a long drought from his mug. When he placed it down, he noticed the odd print work on the mugs.

"So did you guys get her mad at you too? Because those are some _weird_ designs."

Yotsuba puffed out her chest proudly with a glare in her nemesis' direction. "I made them specially for Daddy and Jumbo. And one for me too."

She raised her little yellow mug into the air like a wrestler holding up the championship belt. It bore the words "Made Bye Yotsuba" in blue ink. Below it was a scrawled drawing of a bunny with a big smile.

The others played along and clapped. They "ooh'd" and "ah'd" in approval over her coffee cup.

"So where's mine? I wanna see it," asked Yanda cheerfully. He thought they were pretty cute now that he got a better look at the mugs.

Yotsuba flashed an evil grin. Yanda sweatdropped.

She playfully turned her face away from him and declared, "I accidentally broke yours! Too bad Yanda."

Then she stuck her tongue out at him.

But Yanda wasn't ticked off in the least. Instead he made a tearful face and made Yotsuba look at him. She saw his lower lip tremble and began to feel guilty. He proceeded with his made-up sob story.

"B-but Yotsuba! I really wanted to have one like your Dad and Jumbo. It's so sad. When I was a little boy… I (pretend sniffles) made my dad a cup that said 'Wurrld's Greatest Papa.' But when I finally gave it to him, I dropped it and it broke into a million pieces. I tried to put it back together… but it never made it through the glue operation."

She patted him on the shoulder with a cute worried expression on her face. "Daddy, did you finish fixing it?"

_Oh, so now she wants it fixed._ "Yep, the super glue should be dry by now. But whatever happened to 'If it's broke. It was meant to be broke!'"

"No time for that Daddy! Yanda's crying!" countered Yotsuba, side-stepping the issue as she noticed Yanda's suspicious look on his face. Like maybe Yotsuba broke it on purpose ((she totally didn't but she wasn't sorry about it either)).

"Well luckily I decided not to listen to you and fixed it for Yanda anyway. Here, I'll get it," said Koiwai in an amused tone of voice. He walked over to the top cabinet and pulled down the mug. He placed it right in front of his friend.

Jumbo let out a roaring laugh at the sight of it.

"That's some healing job. It looks like your coffee cup just got out of battle. Those are scars of survival!"

Yanda laughed too. "Aww, it doesn't look that bad. It looks like it broke into nice clean pieces. Nothing too ugly to put back together, y'know, unlike my old cup that didn't survive the surgery."

He turned the mug around to the front and grinned.

"You really think of me as your 'Greatest Ena Me'? I've always fought for the side of justice. Just ask the Incredible Hulk over here," suggested Yanda jokingly.

They all turned to look at Jumbo.

Who turned to look at Koiwai.

"HE MEANT YOU!" protested Koiwai, finally getting the chance to throw the dingy red briefs at Jumbo. Luckily it was an old pair he was going to throw out anyway.

"GROWR! Jumbo angry! Jumbo no like Superman's undies!" Jumbo threw the briefs on the floor and pounded it with his fist.

"Hey! That's my Superman underwear!" yelled Yotsuba eagerly.

She ran quickly over and tried to wrench the briefs from under Jumbo's fist. But Jumbo just kept his fist over it. They all watched as she yanked the tip of the briefs over her shoulder as she struggled to walk forward.

"Yotsuba! You're stretching it!" panicked Koiwai. He saw with a shocked look on his face that it was too late. When she let go, the briefs was about 2 feet long.

"Least now it can fit Jumbo," remarked Yanda nonchalantly.

Jumbo flicked the briefs at him.

Yotsuba giggled and pumped her fist into the air. "Take that Yanda!"

"OUCH! Hey quit it!"

Yanda got up and began to run away from Jumbo, who pursued him. He slid across the floor in his socks and grabbed some seat cushions at the same time.

"HAHA! I'll have you know that I'm the amazing Spider-Man! You'll never be a match for me. I'm even more popular than the Hulk with the ladies."

Jumbo gave him a big THWACK! in response with the briefs. Yanda whirled the cushions around like martial artists do with nunchaks.

Yotsuba skidded to a halt beside Jumbo.

"Haha! Daddy's coming! Together we'll take you down Spider-Yanda!"

Yanda feigned a look of anger. "Why don't you guys believe me? Making me the villain in all this, eh… Fine, then I'll just take _her_."

Yotsuba's eyes widened as she watched her Duralumin being kidnapped. "AH!"

"Her name will now be, Mary Jane Watson!" he threatened.

Then a low growl came from the top of the stairs. They looked up. Koiwai was wearing a bright yellow t-shirt. Three markers were taped onto the back of his hands.

"WOLVERINE!"

"YAHOO!" shouted Koiwai as he jumped the stairs three steps at a time. He faced Yanda who looked at him with a stupefied expression.

"What? Wolverine is my favorite comic book hero. He's a badass."

"I know he is, but wouldn't you look better as Robin? Last time I checked, Wolverine was packing some muscles."

"How dare you! _These_ are genuine muscles," said Koiwai as he did a number of muscle man poses. He flexed his arms and made his rather flabby biceps move up and down.

Jumbo stepped between them. He held his right arm out as if to hold his allies back.

"Don't interfere. This is a battle between Spider-Yanda and the Incredible Jumbo."

Yotsuba jumped up and down. "Don't forget to save Duralumin! Mary Jane is an ugly name!"

"No it isn't! It's a pretty name," argued Yanda seriously. He placed her carefully behind him on a table next to the house phone.

Jumbo held the briefs out and tugged both ends until they were taut.

"Don't you get it? That's not MJ. The real one is in New York City."

Yanda looked flabbergasted. "No way! Prove it!"

Koiwai and Yotsuba watched as Jumbo scratched his chin in deep thought. They saw him pick up the phone behind Yanda and dialed some numbers. After a few rings the phone on the other line clicked in answer.

"Hello?," answered a female voice.

"It's for you Spider-Yanda," said Jumbo, smiling as he offered the cordless handset to his friend.

But Yanda was gaping at him. He recognized the voice on the phone of course.

"Hey Miki! You remember me right? Jumbo. Long time no see. Don't worry, this isn't using any minutes. I'm calling from Koiwai's house phone. We heard that you broke up with Spider-Yanda. Hm? Yep, this guy here-"

"GIVE ME THAT! Hello Miki? I'm so sorry. We were just playing around with Koiwai's daughter. Yeah, they moved here awhile ago. Er, Spider-Man is my fave hero and well, Jumbo was Hulk, and Koiwai was Wolverine. Haha, yeah. Oh! Sure, sorry to bother you again. Uhm, maybe I could call you later? Huh? Dang, she hung up," sighed Yanda.

He hung up and tossed the phone to Jumbo.

Then Koiwai walked up and smiled determinedly. He extended his hand to Yanda, who blinked in surprise and then graciously shook it.

"Don't worry, Spidey," reassured Jumbo as he clapped an arm around both his friends and gave them a hearty shake, "Getting dumped happens to the best of us. But you'll always have your Super Friends."

He thought it sounded pretty corny. But still. His glum feeling was chased away by Jumbo's words. Yanda flashed his widest grin.

"Yeah. You're right!"

Yotsuba took down Duralumin and hugged her. Then a puzzling thought occurred to her as she looked up at her father and his friends.

"Daddy, who's the strongest superhero?"

The boys said in unison, "Eh?"

"Um, it's Superman isn't it?" muttered Koiwai bewilderingly.

Yotsuba giggled. "I think so too!"

_EXTRA:_ Miki was Yanda's girlfriend (v9). I hope Kiyohiko-sensei will reveal more about her. I mean, how can anyone break up with Yanda? Please review!


	3. Playing Doctor

**Yotsuba & **A Jumbled Night by: Kounellii

_Kou's comments: _Thankies to Said Author, Chargone, James Birdsong and the rest of you following this story. Last chapter. Like any other sleepover, nobody really gets much sleepXD Now what did Yanda bring in his backpack?

_Disclaimer:_ I merely own this story. Yotsuba&! © Azuma Kiyohiko. Wii © Nintendo. Trauma Center: Second Opinion © Atlus.

-+Playing Doctor+-

The infamous three men and Yotsuba stared down at the rather large heap of blankets in the middle of their circle. Then Koiwai broke the short silence.

"Our sleeping room is only big enough for either two medium men and one small girl or one Jumbo and one small girl. Either way, someone's going to have to sleep in my office."

Yanda raised his hand.

Koiwai looked at his colleague in mild surprise. "Er, yeah?"

"I vote for the first option: two medium men and one small girl," answered Yanda. He threw a spiteful glance at Jumbo.

Now Jumbo raised his hand.

"Let's have it," said Koiwai.

"No, no. I'm also voting for the first option."

"WHAT? But that means you-," blurted Yanda. But Jumbo interrupted him.

"Yep, good night Koiwai," said Jumbo cheerfully as he tried to shove Koiwai out the door.

"HEY, WAIT A SECOND!" he protested. He shoved his feet and hands against the sides of the doorframe and tried to force his giant friend backwards. "GROWWW!"

"Ahahaha! Daddy, you look like a tsukutsukuboshi!"

Yotsuba jumped up in down in her teddy bear pajamas, rooting for her father to be kicked out to the office. "Do it Jumbo!"

Soon Koiwai felt someone tap his shoulder. He looked to his left and felt a sense of doom as he saw Yanda grinning evilly at him.

"TICKLE, TICKLE, TICKLE!"

"Hmf… ahhahahaHAHAHAHA! OH CRAP!" shouted Koiwai as he fell forward on his hands and knees in the deserted hallway. He looked back in time to see Jumbo wearing an equally evil smile before he slammed the door.

"… I don't get it. Why do I have to sleep in my own office?" muttered Koiwai grudgingly. He sighed.

From behind the door he heard peals of laughter.

_We'll see who gets the last laugh. Or my name ain't Wolverine! _thought Koiwai, his eyes now pointy like a demon's.

On the other side of the door; Yotsuba, Yanda, and Jumbo sat on their own beddings with their feet stretched out, resting back on their elbows.

Little Yotsuba laid Duralumin's head on the pillow so they could share. Then she looked around the room at where Jumbo and Yanda rested beside the opposite walls.

"No, this is not how a sleepover is done!" scolded Yotsuba.

Jumbo and Yanda exchanged questioning looks. They watched as she dragged the end of her futon away from the wall toward the center of the room.

"Demonstrayshin over! Now you guys have to copy me."

Yanda laughed. "You mean 'demonstration'. But I don't think you had to show us what to do."

The two grown-ups dragged the ends of their futons likewise so that they laid down with their toes facing each other in a circle. That way they could sit up and talk easily. Yotsuba placed Duralumin in the center by their feet.

As they all nestled into their beddings, Yanda looked over at her. "Yotsuba, why don't you get your own room."

Yotsuba glared at him. "I could ask you the same question."

Jumbo sweatdropped. "That wasn't a good argument. Anyway, what he means is that you're old enough to sleep by yourself."

"And Dura-what's-it's-name can keep you company," added Yanda.

"It's DU-RA-LU-MIN. Can't you get anything right Yanda!"

She stuck her tongue out at him. Yanda gave her stinkeye;P

"Ahem," grunted Jumbo. _Sometimes I think these two are the same age._

She scratched her head. Then she folded her arms and closed her eyes in imitation of her father pretending to meditate upon the answer.

Yotsuba nonchalantly replied, "But I did. Daddy slept in the living room for a while but now he sleeps in here with me since I always ate candy in the middle of the night. I always used to sleep with a candy bar next to my pillow! Ah, it was bliss," she cooed with her hands on the sides of her face. "But Daddy got mad at me cuz chocolate would stick to my hair."

Then Yotsuba slyly looked at them. "I really REALLY miss sleeping with candies next to my pillow. We could all try it, I guarantee cotton candy dreams," she declared with a thumbs up.

Jumbo and Yanda gave her a look that definitely said, "Nice try."

"GRAW!" yawned Jumbo, stretching his arms and legs to the fullest. Yanda and Yotsuba watched in amazement as he stretched far enough to touch the wall.

They clapped. Jumbo waved away their applause humbly like it was nothing. Then he dropped his hand which hit something hard in Yanda's backpack.

"YEEOuch!"

"Whoa man! You almost broke my beautiful brand new Wii," whined Yanda playfully hugging his bag. Jumbo bared his teeth at him as he massaged his throbbing hand.

Yotsuba got up and tried to peek at the white machine that had hurt even tough Jumbo's hand. Her green eyes widened as her arch nemesis pulled out the console, nunchuk joysticks and controllers, some games and wires.

"WOW! Did you steal this?" exclaimed Yotsuba excitedly. She held a pair of the nunchuk joystick and controller in each hand pressing random buttons.

Yanda looked mortified.

"No I didn't. I figured I'd bring my Wii over since I can use up Koiwai's electricity. It's been out for a long time and finally the prices dropped low enough for me to buy it. I've always wanted to try it. I heard you could get a good work-out from the games."

Jumbo grinned. "So what're we waiting for? OFF TO THE NEAREST TV!"

As they all stampeded into the living room and began setting up, Koiwai's head popped through the window quickly and roared. He was standing outside in nothing but his boxers and shirt. Koiwai listened carefully for screams. His eyes looked through the eyeholes in the white hockey mask.

He blinked. "Now where did they go?"

He scratched his head. Soon he heard their voices laughing and followed it to see the lights on in the living room. He peeked through the window panes.

"Is that a Wii?" asked Koiwai in disbelief.

A blonde haired nurse appeared on the screen. She claimed that Dr. Stiles wasn't a good doctor and that he should quit. Dr. Stiles walked off into the glaring city lights.

"Wha? Are you just going to let her talk to you like that?" shouted Yanda, who was holding the joystick.

"No way! I'm a good doctor! Just look at all those C's I've got," contested Jumbo, who held the controller. He was referring to the ranks of the operations he completed. And C was not the best grade in that gameXD

"The mission's starting," declared Yotsuba eagerly. She stood on the coffee table peering out between the two in front of her.

_They're pretty worked up about it_, muttered Koiwai as let himself in through the front door. He quietly sat down on the seat cushion and watched as Yanda and Jumbo worked together with their half of the Wii nunchuk.

Yanda selected the medical instrument needed while Jumbo did all the tumor-killing.

Operation successful!

"ALRIGHT! We got our first B! B is the best!" they all yelled happily. Yanda high-fived Jumbo. Yotsuba just left his high-five hanging and hugged Jumbo instead.

Yanda sighed. Then he turned to look at Koiwai. "Hey! What're you doing here?"

"Aside from living here, I heard you guys playing around."

Jumbo sat down beside him and nudged him. "Well, why didn't you say anything? You could've joined us. Yanda brought his oh-so expensive Wii."

"… I was wondering. Why does it take the two of you to play a one player game?"

"!"

They blushed and folded their arms.

"Well, I do know how to play this game by myself… but Yotsuba had a hard time selecting the right tool to use so, uh, I offered to do that for her while she just worked on how to use it with the controller nunchuk. Jumbo ended up taking over for her."

Koiwai did not believe one word of that. Yanda and Jumbo laughed awkwardly, hiding their embarrassment.

Yotsuba dove into her father's lap.

"OMPH!"

"Daddy, they did really good when they worked together! I kept losing since I was picking the wrong tool to fix the dying person. And when Yanda did it by himself he got confused on how to use the tools. And Jumbo had the same problem as me."

Koiwai gave them a look.

"Ugh!" Yanda and Jumbo gulped.

"I knew you two had no coordination."

"OH YEAH!" they jeered as they stockpiled on their friend.

It was well past midnight when they finally turned off the TV. The early morning sun highlighted the four all slumped together haphazardly on the living room floor, their heads lying beside each other in a circle. Duralumin watched over them in the center. The storm was long over.

And Yotsuba smiled in her sleep.

**Enjoy Everything!**

_EXTRA:_ I just got a Wii as a present so I wrote this chapter to include it:3 I've also drawn a fanart of Yanda and Jumbo playing as 2 players so check the link at my profile. Please review and look forward to another Yotsuba fanfic=)


End file.
